My last hope
by AvengingAlice16
Summary: bella attempts to jump off a cliff but is stopped by jasper they run into alot of obstacles on the way to healing their hearts but is jasper enough to save bella on her self destructing path and whats going on with the cullens why is emmett so angry
1. damaged

**Hey just informing that I AvengingAlice16 do not own anything and all rights go to Stephenie Meyer the only thing of which I own is the story line all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer thank you and on with the story.**

**thank you to everyone for reviews and favouriting this story i will continue to update it and add chapters there is so much more to come let me know what u think of this first chapter your all stars thank you so much 3 avengingalice16**

**My Last Hope Chapter One:**

**Bella's POV:**

I was being faced with a decision staring at the pain I felt mirrored in his eyes knowing now what I had to do, I placed my hand on his icy face kissed his stone lips and whispered 'it's ok I forgive you' then I attempted to fling myself off the cliff in a desperate attempt at relief from this agony inside but of course he caught me on mid fly 'Bella' his voice begged in a broken plea ' Don't do this, not for him or them, they abandoned us both ' I realised then I wasn't the only broken one on this cliff 'your not alone' he spoke in a hushed tone as realisation of the situation broke me down once again and I collapsed into his arms.

The rest of the Cullen's had left telling Jasper that he was no longer a Cullen. We sat in the Cullen home the one thing they'd given Jasper, Most of the furnishings were still here and I don't know what angered me more the memory's or the anger of knowing they'd treated Jasper and I like the furniture, replaceable.

Without a word I climbed the stairs to Emmett and Rosalie's room unfazed by the clear memory of where to go, I swept the room with a single glance landing on the silver metal baseball bat leaning against the east wall of the room bringing a sting to my eyes as the memory of that fateful baseball game was brought to the forefront of my mind.

I walked across the hall to Edwards room as a violent rage took over me almost all his stuff was still there, but for the moment this didn't make me sad it made the rage spike I took the baseball bat to his CD player then to his CDs scratching and snapping them starting with Claire de lune I then stumbled down the stairs repeatedly bringing the bat down on his beloved piano breaking down into hysterical giggles, I was pretty sure I sounded like a maniac but my laughing was soon stopped in its tracks as that all to familiar ring tone began to blare from my phone I dropped my mobile and continued my rampage full force.

_**Jaspers POV:**_

I grabbed the phone in one quick swoop from the floor watching in pure fascination as Bella destroyed anything of Edwards that crossed her path ' Hello' I heard come from the phone in my hand 'Hello?' I questioned ' Jasper ? What are you doing with Bella ? Where is she ?' he asked panicked 'Smashing all of your stuff up' I replied amused ' oh by the way I found her jumping off a cliff just so you know' I fumed when a voice caught my attention in the background ' Edward baby come to bed

who 's on the phone?' NO it couldn't be! I gasped as I heard none other than Alice.

'Goodbye' i spat as i crushed bellas phone 'Jasper?' she questioned looking confused .

' oh Bella I am so sorry , I swear I will buy you a new phone' I spoke sheepishly 'yay an iphone' she cheered triumphantly as I watched the bright smile that broke out on her face it was almost calming so addictive and contagious as my own smile broke out if it, was her mood causing it or just the thought of her happiness I don't know.

I stepped forward and gave her a friendly embrace no sign of blood-lust could be found within myself which surprised me it wasn't even the slightest bit hard being around Bella or even this close to her for a matter of fact, it was as if she made me feel almost human again, I finally climbed out of my thoughts to the realization of soft sobs against my chest 'oh' I gasped as I swept her into my arms and into my room 'hmm decorating will need to be done' I muttered to myself as I gazed around the room listing in my head all the changes that will need to be made if I was to make this my room or at least mine and Bella's to share it wasn't as if I was going to sleep I chuckled to myself.

' What's funny' Bella questioned the look on her face so inquisitive 'oh nothing darling I was just wondering if your going to be spending a lot of time here so that I can make this room right for the both of us' I mused to her

'oh right ok well don't let me get in the way of what you want to do with this room i'm fine sleeping on a couch that's if you want me here, I don't want to intrude' she corrected herself quickly 'of course I want you here Bella you are such selfless creature' I chuckled reassuringly 'can I um can I help Jasper' she asked shy 'of course your the human who' s going to be staying you need to test out the beds' I agreed as her face flushed that beautiful rose colour I so adored, wait adored ok that came out of nowhere I thought to myself but then I soon came to my senses of what she may of heard in my words to cause this flush of colour I chuckled as giggles exploded from her ' ah Bella you are such a strange little human' then a small but unmistakeable grimace swept across that lovley face ' we need to go shopping' she groaned in defeat

' only a little, the department store and maybe we could go check out a book store or two' I promised laughing at her obvious distaste for shopping.

'woo lets go shopping' she mock cheered causing both of us to smile I secretly enjoyed having Bella to myself all day it was after all my first time to witness her do something for herself well not that she knew that yet.


	2. shopping with the cowboy

**Hey just informing that I AvengingAlice16 do not own anything and all rights go to Stephenie Meyer the only thing of which I own is the story line all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer thank you and on with the story.**

**My Last Hope Chapter Two:**

**Bella's POV:**

I never knew that shopping with Jasper can be so much fun we had bought all kinds of things to decorate jaspers room with, Jasper had decided we would buy a camera so we could take pictures of our first shopping day to be honest I think he was just trying to capture the looks on my face when he bought really unnecessary things for me.

I grinned at Jasper but then my grin turned into awe as jasper led me to the biggest book store id ever witnessed and im talking HUGE bigger than city hall it was the most fascinating place id ever been 'Bella' jasper asked amused I couldn't find my voice so I simply nodded ' go for it you can have anything you want' he said in as much excitement as I felt ' I couldn't possibly that would cost a fortune there are so many' I gasped in exasperation. I wondered on my own around the book shop and of course danger magnet me made a fool out of myself as I reached for a new copy of wuthering heights managing to knock the whole shelf of books onto my own head falling back into a laughing jasper ' its so not funny' I grumbled rubbing my now sore head ' have you gotten everything you would like' he asked with a smirk ' yes I think so' I giggled his smirk making me see the humour in the situation, I had found everything I was after all the hush hush and fallen collections and so much more by the end I must have had around 300 books of course jasper insisted he pay and as we left the book store I saw a mischievous glint form in jasper's eyes and my hopes of a good shopping day sank as I followed his gaze to clothes stores across the mall 'Jasper' I whined pulling on his arm in the opposite directions ' please don't make me do this' I begged trying hard to use a puppy dog look but failing in my desperation.

' I need new clothes and you need a new wardrobe I have seen yours and its scarce you can choose your own clothes im not Alice I wont force you into something of my choice' jasper compromised ' fine' I huffed ' but don't expect me to be happy about it' ' wouldn't have it any other way' Jasper laughed.

I was happy with the freedom jasper was giving me it was like a breath of fresh air to me, new and exciting I bounced to jasper giving him a kiss on the cheek as I wondered around the shops choosing some skinny jeans, plaid t shirts, a white lace patterned and see through hoody, some band t shirts, sketchers , and ballet flats along with some other lady like essentials which jasper being the all knowing guy he is passed me his credit card and nodded and left me to it, he was such a thoughtful guy I was lucky he wanted me around, I caught my thoughts in their dark path and stopped them chastising myself not realising the whole time jasper was behind me I gulped knowing he would of felt my inner turmoil. I looked to jasper and he met my gaze with a raised eyebrow as I chewed on my lip but the oncoming lecture didn't come he gave me a questioning look but didn't press me, I sighed in relief and my gaze slipped down to his basket where unmistakably there were around 8 dresses and a female pear of cowboy boots with a matching male pair 'really jasper' I groaned ' I told you Bella if you are to be spending time with me a few changes need to be made I happen to like you in dresses and certain places require certain attire' he grinned in pleasure of my tantrum. My eyes bugged out at him ' and what may I ask is the reason for cowboy boots' I asked tapping my foot in anticipation of his following answer ' to wear whenever were chilling in the man cave' he grinned ' oh and summer break we will be heading out to Texas to see some of my friends' he told me in a calm tone ' well I never' I replied in my best Texan accent ' ok that was cute' he laughed rolling on the floor and for a moment I joined him and then our eyes met and I felt a funny feeling in my stomach 'ahem' he coughed and we carried on in silence to the department store.

**Jaspers POV:**

the walk to the department store was silent as I stole glances at Bella she blushed so I was sure shed caught me, ' you know cowboy boots were all I wore before Alice even when I was a major in the Texas cavalry and now I have some more and so do you' I sang as her face went red in anger ' stupid insane stupid crazy ass cowboy boots loving cowboy vampire' she muttered to herself as I chuckled at her dismay.

'itl make me happy' I said sincerely and that seemed to thaw out the ice queen as she sighed and relaxed a little. ' Well' she exclaimed dramatically ' if your gonna play cowboy in your man cave you will need this' she grinned passing me a brand new Stetson ' Bella how did you? Thank you so much this means a lot to me' I smiled hugging her as she placed the Stetson on my head.

We looked around the apartment store having the bed delivered today and buying all the essentials material curtains, desk, chairs, new TV, paint, fire place, candles, chandelier and much more to make it the best even purchasing a faux bear skin rug with its mouth open and everything I was sure Emmett would get a kick out of that one and im sure he would have a field day with the fact Bella had chosen it and I believe she had chosen it for that reason alone I could tell when she thought of Emmett her sisterly love shone through her and then her sense of loss and sadness came after she did miss them terribly.

We returned home and began to unpack as the delivery guys got to work on the bed 'upstairs to the left end of the corridor that's my room thanks guys' I instructed the delivery guys, Bella had requested we do this human style and I agreed knowing it would be much more entertaining and fun for her this way. Bella and I had decided on a gold and black, Texas/hunting theme but slightly feminine so that Bella herself would feel comfortable in our room, we invested in a brand new 3D flat-screen huge TV and placed it where the old one had stood, The bed was a four poster dark oak wood frame with pillars and the brown and gold gossamer curtains that could be tied to the posts or left to float around the bed to give that more intimate feeling of privacy, not that myself and Bella would need it, The sheets and pillows and quilt were black silk with gold embroidery of autumn oak leafs and a horse which bella had also chosen.

The walls were bronze and gold lined simple and gave the feeling of a cabin the floor was oak wood same as the bed and in the centre of the east wall was a fireplace with the most detailed designs and above on the mantle piece were black and gold candles along with some family photos and in the middle today's photo of me and Bella in the book store pulling faces, I had taken 5 minutes alone to have them developed for this reason. The bear skin was in front of the TV in-between the bed and the Humongous book shelf we had chosen it held all the books wed purchased and all my DVD and CD collection to, 'OMG you like all time low' Bella gushed 'of course there indie rock how could I not I gushed mockingly back teasing her, Bella's eyes glazed over with tears and her body shook with the on coming sobs for a moment I wondered if shed took it the wrong way then I looked to the door way shocked as to who stood their 'Bella' the person in the doorway gasped as the most heartbreaking sobs enveloped Bella ' how come your here...

**duh duh duh who's at the doorway who could it be? And why is Bella crying so much? Tell me what you thought of the second chapter and I just might update a third later on tonight I hope you all love it tell me who youd like to see at the doorway? Xxx love lots avengingalice16**


	3. skeletons in my closet

**Hey just ****informing that I AvengingAlice16 do not own anything and all rights go to Stephenie Meyer the only thing of which I own is the story line all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer thank you and on with the story.**

**thank you to everyone for reviews and favouriting this story i will continue to update it and add chapters there is so much more to come let me know what u think of this first chapter your all stars thank you so much 3 avengingalice16**

**My Last Hope Chapter 3:**

**Bellas pov:**

'how come you're here with jasper' he spoke his tone disapproving, I couldn't speak I couldn't find the words they were there dancing on my tongue but they were muted by the onslaught of sobs shaking my body, I began to take deep breaths trying with all my might to steady myself and find some sort of self preservation 'would you rather I be alone?' I questioned my voice breaking at every chance it got ' n-no of course not, what's wrong with you, you look different' he accused pointing his finger to my body causing me to take cover behind jasper ashamed of what id become it was true looking down at my own body I could see the skeleton form that had replaced my body, my ribs protruded out of my body straining against my pale almost grey looking skin, my wrists looked as if they could snap with a pinch of his fingers, I was more than ugly now I was hideous my skin was covered in pink puckered scars across my wrists and some on my thighs where I had continued my self hatred when Charlie had caught on during dinner one evening.

I was barely human anymore I didn't see anything worth keeping it didn't shock me that he didn't want me here why his tone was so disapproving jasper never should have found me he should of let me die, he would be better off.

**Jaspers pov:**

I felt the agonising self loathing coming from Bella that I often felt when she caught herself in mirrors or when people stared at her why did he have to point out the one thing we had yet to talk about, 'Emmett are you retarded you can see with your own eyes that she's not the same, this is what we did to her what you did to her so take a good look I hope your happy' I sneered in anger at the face he was making at me ' what we did?' he asked like a 7 year old being told hed done something bad, His eyes suddenly turned as dark as night and he stormed up to Bella and pulled her from behind me looked her all over then stormed from the room with a furious growl smashing the new lamp Bella had chosen 'I liked that lamp' she squeaked 'what did I do' Bella whispered in confusion 'nothing, nothing at all don't think about it, it's not worth it' I soothed wondering myself what had gotten into Emmett he was always so childlike it was truly the first time he had ever looked like a vampire even to me.

**Emmett pov:**

I couldn't stand it I exploded, her arms were covered by puckered scars she looked at least 30 years older, her chocolate eyes were sunken and dull, the shine I often saw when she was sat on our sofa wasn't there anymore, her ribs stuck out of her chest and her tiny wrists looked so frail, if I were human I would have been sick at the sight of her, her beautiful cream white skin was a dull unhealthy grey if I didn't hear her heart beating I would have said she was dead. Bella, our Bella was anorexic thin and she looked so drained of life its as if we killed her, Jasper was right in what he said we did this to her, I had to tell Rosalie the anger within myself aimed at myself and them all was to much to take I couldn't help Bella in this state I couldn't even talk to her like this if I grabbed her just the tiniest bit to hard id literally break her, that's all it took that singular thought to process through my head of myself grabbing Bella and breaking her arm sent me over the edge I was out for blood, who's? I don't think it really mattered but someone had to pay and although I know this would hurt her its time my wife saw what her bitterness had done.

'Rose' I barked as I walked through the door breaking it off its hinges 'Emmett' Esmee shrieked but then she shrunk back from the glare I cast down on her and she knew now was not the time to fuss about a door. 'Emmett what is it' Esmee tried to sooth rubbing my shoulder as I breathed heavy gritting my teeth waiting impatiently for my wife who was probably sat in front of the mirror again 'il explain when rose is here Esmee' I spoke through my teeth 'ROSALIE HALE GET DOWN HERE NOW' I roared in frustration, she bolted down the stairs to my feet 'Emmett darling what is it what's got you so angry' she asked frightened her eyes searching for some kind of harm 'I went to see jasper' I seethed 'whats wrong with jasper' they both shouted at the same time 'its not jasper, he had someone staying with him or at least a shadow of someone we used to know' 'who' Esmee questioned confused 'its Bella' I spoke bitterly 'not that little bitch again' Rosalie said through gritted teeth, I explained everything after screaming at rose and what she said next was the biggest shock of all 'I want to see her for myself, please Emmett, if its as bad as your saying I need to see what state she's in' I nodded understanding the need for her to see it with her own eyes.

**Jaspers pov:**

I knew that getting Bella back to any kind of happiness was going to be a mountain we had to climb and it would be worth it but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to see her so vulnerable, so broken and so closed off from the world, I wondered when the last time she got a good night sleep was but I daren't ask. As I began to day dream and watch Bella sleep I was startled by the sound of three people breathing deeply at my door, I wasn't shocked to find Emmett and Esmee at the door it was the third most unlikely person I couldn't believe was there 'I want to see her jasper and I want to see her now' Rosalie demanded in a fit of desperation, I simply stepped aside as both her and Esmee rushed by to find Bella I knew they had found her when I heard the horrified gasps. 'Oh my god what have we done' I heard Esmee gasp as Rosalie rushed outside dry heaving unable to be sick but for once wishing she could 'im sorry im so sorry' I heard her whisper repeatedly 'Emmett you should wake her shes been hoping youd come back'.

**Emmetts pov:**

jasper didn't need to tell me twice I rushed into jaspers bedroom and stopped dead in my tracks as I found Bella hiding in the closet 'Jasper there's a skeleton in my closet' I fake shrieked trying to make a joke but to my dismay Bella hung her head in shame pulling on a baggy jumper and trousers getting under the bed covers ' Bella... Please don't turn away from me little sister' I begged trying to get closer as she inched away 'im hideous' she shrieked as I flinched away hearing how weak her voice was for the first time ' she doesn't know about Edward and Alice yet' I heard jasper whisper as I pulled Bella into a tight hug 'no Bella you are much more than beautiful' I told her as she fell asleep in my arms there was so much to say, Rosalie joined me holding bella and we all sat around her listening to her 'PLEASE STOP, DONT HELP MEEEEEE' bella screamed in her sleep 'bella bella wake up whats wrong' 'they were killing me' she sobbed 'who' I asked desperate …...


	4. Doctor in the house

**Hey just informing that I AvengingAlice16 do not own anything and all rights go to Stephenie Meyer the only thing of which I own is the story line all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer thank you and on with the story.**

**thank you to everyone for reviews and favouriting this story i will continue to update it and add chapters there is so much more to come let me know what u think of this first chapter your all stars thank you so much 3 avengingalice16**

I would really love to give a special thanks and shout out to three of the best reviewers and writers I know so here it is I would like to thank NatalieLynn, Kouga's older woman and phsychovampirefreak for your reviews you have been with me from chapter one gave me ideas and you are the reason im still writing you have been the best thank you so much and to everyone else who is reading go check out their stuff because these three are the best writers ever and they hold so much inspiration for me so thank you to all.

**Previously on my last hope:**

**Emmetts pov:**

**jasper didn't need to tell me twice I rushed into jaspers bedroom and stopped dead in my tracks as I found Bella hiding in the closet 'Jasper there's a skeleton in my closet' I fake shrieked trying to make a joke but to my dismay Bella hung her head in shame pulling on a baggy jumper and trousers getting under the bed covers ' Bella... Please don't turn away from me little sister' I begged trying to get closer as she inched away 'im hideous' she shrieked as I flinched away hearing how weak her voice was for the first time ' she doesn't know about Edward and Alice yet' I heard jasper whisper as I pulled Bella into a tight hug 'no Bella you are much more than beautiful' I told her as she fell asleep in my arms there was so much to say, Rosalie joined me holding bella and we all sat around her listening to her 'PLEASE STOP, DONT HELP MEEEEEE' bella screamed in her sleep 'bella bella wake up whats wrong' 'they were killing me' she sobbed 'who' I asked desperate …...**

**Jaspers pov:**

the second I heard her scream I knew it was happening again shed had this nightmare when id been watching her so her next words were highly anticipated 'all of you, your family you wouldn't stop' she gasped at my family scratching at her own throat struggling for breath 'its ok Bella its just a dream' I soothed her 'does this happen often?' Esmee squeaked glancing down at a trembling Bella 'yes' I glared at the window anger consuming me 'it gets worse some nights' I clenched my fists breathing heavy trying not to lose it in front of Bella, it was the last thing she needed.

'itl be ok im here Bella im here' I soothed stroking her arms as she clutched onto me as if I was her life support my heart ached as if it was breaking I knew in an instant I would do whatever it took to help her and keep her from harm and hell knows it wouldn't be easy.

'what are you doing here' Bella's frantic voice shrieked 'get her away from me get her out jasper please' Bella's hysterical voice pleaded clawing at the wall trying to get as far away from Rosalie as possible 'Bella please' Rosalie begged reaching towards Bella ' I wont hurt you I want to help you' Rosalie stuttered her eyes so honest ' you want to kill me' Bella broke down ' but that would be kind wouldn't it there's not much you could do to me I haven't already done to myself' Bella laughed hysterically showing her wrists to a shocked Esmee 'im calling Carlisle right now' Esmee thundered 'You' she pointed an accusing finger at me ' you should have called Carlisle the moment you found her you should have called me' as soon as shed finished she ran from the house, to find Carlisle I was sure.

**Esmee's Pov:**

My emotions were everywhere my heart ached for Bella I knew I had to get Carlisle to take a look at her but Edward and Alice could not find out, I know it wont do Bella any good if they knew we were with her.

I took out my phone hitting speed dial 'Esmee is that you? Where are you?' Carlisle anxious voice flooded through the phone 'yes its me Carlisle, Are you alone?' I spoke softly trying to steady my voice as not to alarm Carlisle ' yes, why? What's going on Esmee?' he said frantic 'don't worry im safe but I need you to come back to forks, I am with Bella, its bad Carlisle' 'how bad, how is she' 'scars so many scars and she's way to thin even for a human I have no clue what to do, I need you' 'im coming now and tell Bella to hold in there and to expect needles from the sounds of things I need to run quite a few tests' he half laughed 'sure Carlisle I love you' I whispered.

Bella was not going to like this one little bit but looking at her I knew its what had to be done, I walked back into the house and into the room where everyone was gathered and smiled at Bella 'guess what Carlisle's on his way to see you' I spoke cheerfully her face immediately lit up with a smile gracing her face her skin straining over her cheek bones 'really' she squealed 'yes and he said to expect needles' her face fell, her lips pouting in an adorable way 'noooo' she moaned turning away I chuckled at her defiance and hatred of needles house full of vampires and she was afraid of needles she was a wonderful young woman.\I took the brief moment of Bella's silence to sweep a glance around the room to check on jasper, it was Rosalie who caught my eye perched on the bed beside Bella holding her hand rubbing comforting circles into her hand I admit it came as a surprise I hadn't realised things had been resolved between my girls, Emmett was scribbling a list of things on a note pad 'what are you doing sweetheart' I asked curious 'he's writing down everything that is wrong with me and every mark he sees and then I have to explain things when Carlisle gets here' Bella spat bitterly 'well your going to have to explain at some point darling, we have spoken about this Bella but I wont push you' jasper soothed rubbing his hands up her arms.

**Jaspers Pov:**

I glanced at Bella loving the way she bit on her lip in deep thought, she had always hated needles from the day that we met her, we never really knew why or where it had come from but my guess was something in her past had triggered the strong dislike of them, but I was sure Carlisle would want to be thorough and check her completely and I was sure when he got here that it would be time for answer's but knowing Bella as well as I do that wasn't about to happen and all this just may be to much of an overload on her human body, so like the big protector I was I was prepared to send everyone home if it got to much for her to handle, id much rather deal with my own emotions later Bella was my first priority.

I knew she could handle it when she took a deep breath and said 'I want cookies first' with a Cheshire cat smile 'sorry needles first' Rosalie chastised Bella 'pwease Rosie' Bella pouted 'one, one cookie' Rosalie huffed it was like watching a mother and daughter.

A few hours had passed and I had found myself wondering the house but always returning to Bella's side I watched over her as a very relaxed Rosalie read to her some book called fallen which Bella seemed to be thoroughly enjoying, I was listening intently when I heard a car approach on the highway and knew immediately from the emotions it was Carlisle and he was extremely worried, He soon approached the house and Bella jumped as the front door slammed 'where's Bella' Carlisle asked and the following dry sobs gave me the information that she was explaining everything to him, it wasn't long before Carlisle sped up the stairs and gave three quick raps on the door of the bedroom as Bella calmly invited him in greeting him warmly 'Hello Carlisle its a pleasure to see you I understand your here to tell me off' she giggled, her exterior a calm confident façade but the internal battle was only just beginning her emotions were everywhere, fear, anxiety, sadness, shame but she didn't let on but she knew I could feel them as her hand searched for mine.

'Dear Bella you look like you have been through the wars what ever have you gotten yourself into this time' Carlisle smiled observing for frail form, Bellas face falterd for a few seconds but she composed herself and chose to chuckle instead.

Carlisle spent the rest of the day running tests with Bella but somehow she seemed sad I over heard her asking Carlisle 'am I ugly' shed questioned. But Carlisle simply told her she is and always will be beautiful in his eyes, it pleased me to know there farther daughter bond had not been broken in our absence.

Carlisle had told Bella to get some rest and called a family meeting to go over the test results and findings on her medical history of when we were away.

'it seems Bella has had broken ribs and a fractured wrist a broken leg and is currently severely anorexic and anaemic she has 30 scars in total but not all are self inflicted she has severe problems with her liver its weak and damaged' Carlisle tutted 'wait' Emmett interrupted looking at the door pulling it open to reveal an ease dropping Bella 'you've been drinking' he asked his little sister 'it made it easier to cope with everything' she mumbled shuffling her feet across the floor 'especially after Laurent found me' she sighed as hisses sounded all around the room 'he what' Rosalie shrieked 'the wolfs got him but not before he beat me some and then Victoria found me to around two months ago but when she saw what id done and what Laurent had done she said I was mutilated enough that no one could ever want me' she sobbed clutching her chest holding herself together.

'We never should have left her alone' Emmett fumed throwing his fist into the wall 'my house' Esmee squeaked 'I lost my family, myself , my my my my innocence' Bella whispered ashamed 'no' Rosalie cryed fleeing from the room 'that's another thing I found' Carlisle admitted ' I didn't want anyone to know I didn't think Bella would want them to know' I was sure my face was frozen in horror while Emmett looked as if he was burning alive, I looked at my beautiful Bella and couldn't believe what my ears were hearing it was to vile to handle if it wasn't for the fact Bella asked me to help her sleep Id be thinning the forest with Emmett.

I was trying to process everything Carlisle had told us but it didn't seem to get me anywhere all I could see was the day I found Bella and I knew it wasn't over yet her self hatred was to strong I was going to have to keep a close eye on her.

**Rosalie's Pov:**

to hear our Bella had been violated in the worst way and wed let it happen we should have been there to protect her, by her side, it was tearing me apart it was like nothing I did could ever keep her safe my little Bella did she not realise how much she meant to this family she reminded me so much of my niece from my human life. Carlisle's phone rang and I knew it was Edward and Alice wondering where he was but I didn't hear Bella until it was to late and obviously neither did Carlisle half way into his conversation 'Carlisle' Bella asked and I heard two very loud very distinct gasps on the other end of Carlisle's phone, 'Bella' Edward's voice hollard through the phone...

**Thank you for reading this chapter review and tell me what u liked and what u didnt and what ud like to see happen thank you so much review like share you know the drill thank you for reading this is AvengingAlice16 signing off**


	5. the truth will set u free

**Hey just informing that I AvengingAlice16 do not own anything and all rights go to Stephenie Meyer the only thing of which I own is the story line all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer thank you and on with the story.**

**thank you to everyone for reviews and favouriting this story i will continue to update it and add chapters there is so much more to come let me know what u think of this first chapter your all stars thank you so much 3 avengingalice16**

**My last hope chapter 5**

Carlisle's POV:

The moment I knew Edward had heard Bella I wasn't sure in what way he would react, there were so many ways in which it could go, I was ready for fury and anger but in an almost whisper he simply said 'I will be back in forks tomorrow' and like that he was gone again, I took a glance at jasper who's face betrayed him and showed a grimace of complete loathing 'why is he coming back' jasper asked ' he has everything, does he just want what I have' he fumed then with an abruptness he got up and went to speak with Bella.

I myself was worried sick about Bella she was putting on a brave face but the only ones who truly knew how she was dealing with this was jasper but his eyes were clouded by the hatred of Edward to say for sure whether it was his own feelings or Bella's.

Jaspers POV:

The aggravation I felt was killing me I needed to talk to Bella, I was so wrapped up in myself and my own feelings that I was neglecting hers, she was going to need someone to lean on especially with Assward on the way home I felt very protective of Bella and I feared for her safety, the family had never truly experienced Edwards anger but I had and he was a tyrant, vile and aggressive but his cool facade hid him behind the cloak of a gentleman. ' Bella Darling' ? I asked as I approached her cautiously 'im fine' she croaked her emotions were confusion and fear and pain so much pain It was unbearable ' Bella sweetheart im going to calm you down your emotions are attacking me' suddenly she snapped out of it and clung to me like her life depended on it burying her face in my shoulder her body wracked with sobs 'I don't want him here, he cant see me like this please jasper take me away' she begged clawing at my shirt I could see esmee shaking with violent waves of grief at seeing our beloved Bella in this state of fear I wasn't sure if it was the fear of feeling that pain again or that fear of what she looked like.

Bella's body shook and her heart rate made me panic that her heart would give out and being this close to her with her pulse so elevated made my throat ache but somehow it wasn't like before it didn't burn with a fire of such intensity that I wanted to drain her, my love overcrowded it, the hope I felt that I could fix her was stronger than the bloodlust it was almost shocking.

'I wont let him hurt you again Bella not ever but there's some things you need to know before he gets here and there's some things I need to know, im going to ask you some questions that you wont want to answer but its imperative that you do with complete honesty otherwise things could take a turn for the worse' I spoke rubbing soothing circles into her back as her heart rate slowly but surely slowed to its normal rhythm. 'ok' she replied hesitantly 'do you still love Edward?'

Bella's POV:

Do you still love edward'? he asked and then it all went black.

I awoke to a cool hand stroking my arm I opened my eyes and peered at the person sitting next to me a little surprised to see Rosalie 'he shouldn't have asked that so bluntly your still fragile, and you have every right to be with the amount you've been through' 'Rosalie…' I started but she cut me off 'im so so very sorry Bella I never meant to treat you the way I have, you know about my past but I wasn't completely honest with you there is another reason I have acted the way I have, its something im so ashamed of but you deserve to know the complete truth I just hope you wont be disgusted when you hear it' I nodded as Rosalie choked her way through her words as if she was forcing them out her throat.

' I had a niece Bella, a beautiful niece and she was staying with me when I well when I became this, Royce was keeping her with him and well he was doing monstrous things to her as you can imagine im sure' her anguish showed through and it was painful to watch to see Rosalie so weak it scared me 'well when I killed Royce she was there and I didn't know how to turn a vampire Carlisle hadn't told me how it worked id rebelled so much I hadn't asked him, I hated him for what I was unchanging never able to move forward, but anyhow I assumed it was the traditional drain them then feed them your blood but when I drained her it was to later her heart had given out through fear of me, I killed her Bella my stunning niece!' 'its ok rose I understand but what, can I ask, does this have to do with me?' I questioned. 'you look exactly like her and im talking mirror image here' she spoke softly pushing a picture towards me it was grainy and brown tinted but the image was clear enough for me to see the girl in the picture staring back at me was ME 'how is this possible' I gasped horrified 'I don't know, but that's why I get so angry sometimes Bella its not you its just you remind me of her and what I did, but yet I feel as close to you as I did her and I love you just as I loved her it frightens me, I don't want to hurt you' she whispered 'id give anything to protect you and stop your fate being the same you have so much ahead of you Bella don't rush to rid yourself of it' I threw my arms around her hugging her close 'il never let you feel that pain again Rosie' I sobbed as she held me close murmuring that it would be ok.

Now I understood what troubled Rosalie so much I could finally build a relationship with her but I was a little frightened if I was honest it was strange that I looked so much like her niece but maybe it was another sign that I was meant to be in this family, while I mused over things I hadn't notice the blonde god standing in my room watching me contently ' hello darling you seemed quite content I take it your talk with rose went well you both seem much calmer' he chuckled 'you knew didn't you' I smiled ' yes but it wasn't my place to say' 'its ok I understand, so I think im ready for questions and answers now' I breathed readying myself, it was time I faced the truth me and Edward were long over I couldn't let it take over my life he didn't want me but it didn't mean the family didn't want me 'do you remember what I asked you?' 'yes and yes I do still love him I cant say if I always will but right now its how I feel' 'ok Bella well this involves Alice to' I nodded confirming I was listening though I was now curious as to what Alice had to do with Edward 'she's with Edward she left with him and I heard her on the phone that night I broke your phone' he spoke slowly 'ok well she's just helping him I suppose the way your there for me' 'no Bella' he spoke in a broken sigh and suddenly it dawned on me he wasn't telling me this because Alice was coming back he was telling me this because they were both coming back together, I realized the moment I heard myself say it TOGETHER meant they were a couple 'when' I choked on the words as they clung to my lips daring me to speak any further as the hole in my chest tore open wider than before a hole big enough for two of the people I loved who I thought had loved me, a bitter hatred seeped through my soul and I had to fight myself for the courage to look jasper in the eye 'from what I understand four months before you left they started going hunting together and they were always filthy, they said that they were just letting themselves go and getting into the hunt for fun, I think a part of me knew even then but I just smiled and went along with it until rose walked in on them when I was picking you up from school..' 'WHAT' I raged 'the day you picked me up because Edward had errands to run he was shagging Alice are you fucking kidding me that dirty pathetic spineless bastard' I shuddered heaving remembering how hed kissed me for the first time with a hot fiery passion that night before hed stopped I thought id finally worked him up when in reality it had been Alice he was thinking of.

Esmee's POV:

I was unloading the Christmas decorations from the attic not wanting to trouble Bella and jasper, after all shed been through I don't even think she knows its Christmas in just four short weeks, the smell of the freshly cut pine tree ready to be decorated, I opened the dusty old boxes peering inside at the glittering crystal snowflake decorations beside the dazzling, elegant ball balls, the tinsel sparkled bright silver and gold, the twinkle of something inside the box made me stop in my tracks I had almost forgotten about the beautiful yellow/gold star with the intricate design on it so beautiful, Carlisle had bought it my first Christmas as a vampire hed said that even the star could not shine as bright as his love for me and it was sure to be quite a lot as the star gleamed proudly.

I began to assemble the decorations in a neat pattern creating places for all the personal ornaments such as the cullen crest and miniature snow globes with our names and pictures enclosed, I had bought Bella her very own this year and decided to place it in plain view so that she would be able to spot it immediately as I was sure now was not the time to trouble her with such a small thing. I hung the stockings upon the fire place with a remarkable flare, the house began to look like something out of a festive Christmas film, lights twinkle while candles flicker as if their dancing to a soundless beat. It was truly beautiful.

Bella's POV:

I wondered downstairs having calmed down from my violent outburst upon hearing the news of ed-him, I was feeling sad and a little put down but as I entered the glorious living room my attention spiked as I opened my eyes for what seemed like the first time, blinking I adjusted to the bright gleam coming off everything in the normally casual living room 'what is all this' I mused feeling as if I was missing something very important, I danced my fingers across the top of the fireplace inspecting the well hung and wonderful stockings as I came to a newer and more elegant looking stocking of a bright silver shimmer and crimson satin feel stocking with my name embellished on it in a heart warming script and inside a little note,

Dear Bella

We love you with all our hearts this is your stocking and Christmas will be filled NO ARGUMENTS- love Carlisle

Welcome to the family Bella you will always have a home here whenever you wish and this year we hope you will celebrate it with us- love Esmee

Happy Christmas Bella we wanted to do something special for you that we hoped would mean as much to you as it does us- Love Rosalie

Happy Christmas baby Bell's that's one big stocking ;)

Merry Christmas darling I hope you like it I picked the colours both dazzling and soft and warm just like you- Love Jasper

Merry Christmas

There were no words I had no words I counted the days in my head it was four weeks until Christmas day, I suddenly felt useless and awful, they had gone through all this trouble to make me feel so welcome yet I hadn't even cared enough to realise it was nearly Christmas, I knew at once I had to do all I could to show each of them I cared just as much about them. the stocking was beautiful and then so was the tree I wish I could have helped instead of being wrapped up in myself how selfish could I be there was more than just me in this family, it was time I ignored the feelings inside and tried for my family , I noticed they'd even bought me a snow globe with my picture in it, they really did accept me it made my heart swell so much it almost hurt I was truly happy but I wondered how long I could keep this feeling of content, when would the hurt the anger the loneliness rear its ugly head, it was a waiting game for me to win

Jaspers POV:

I walked up behind Bella feeling her deep in thought and slipped my arms around her waist and placed a kiss to her temple and cheek 'Jasper' she breathed snuggling closer 'ive been so rotten to Carlisle and Esmee and in fact all of you I hope you can forgive me you have all gone through so much trouble ive never felt so loved thank you for doing this for me' she spoke softly her voice filled with sincerity and love, if I could cry I believed I would be did this woman honestly believe she didn't deserve it that she had no right to have all this 'Bella we love you you're a strong beautiful creature after all you've been through don't look at your scars as your worthless think of them as battle scars of battles you've come up against and come out winning, even those battles are those against yourself, even if your waring inside it is a battle won, you will fight your demons and I will fight mine but you will never be alone we will do this together I promise you as my vow my oath to you that you will never go through this alone and Christmas will be amazing.

MEANWHILE WITH EDWARD AND ALICE

Alice's POV:

'What is it Edward what's going on ?' I questioned knowing id heard him say Bella's name 'Bella is with the rest of the family' he groaned 'why' I questioned confused 'I don't know Alice im here with you do I look like im with them to you?' he snapped, I shook my head leaving him to calm down, it didn't make sense why would the family go back to Bella did something happen?, contrary to jaspers beliefs I do love Bella more than anything and I never meant to hurt her but Edward is everything I want im so tired of jasper failing and its hard to love someone when they only think of killing.

Edward Pov:

'im going back , were going back tomorrow' I stated looking alice in the eye

THANK YOU EVERYONE IVE BEEN VERY ILL AND RECENTLY LOST MY AUNT SO FUNERAL ARRANGEMENTS AND EVERYTHING HAVE KEPT ME FROM FINISHING THIS CHAPTER I WILL UPDATE ASAP HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER REVIEW IF U LIKE IT MEANS LOTS TO ME


	6. Chapter 6 wake me up inside

****Hey just ********informing that I AvengingAlice16 do not own anything and all rights go to Stephenie Meyer the only thing of which I own is the story line all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer thank you and on with the story.****

****thank you to everyone for reviews and favouriting this story i will continue to update it and add chapters there is so much more to come let me know what you think,****

****I am sorry for the extremely slow updates I have gone through the hoop a lot over the last year or so I never meant to neglect anyone and I have been working towards finding my fight for this story and im happy to tell you I am fully commited to this fanfiction and have found the passion to complete it and oh boy is there so much to come I promise to at least update once a week 3 avengingalice16****

****my last hope chapter 6 wake me up inside****

**Bella's POV:**

**I knew I would have to tell them every detail but for this one moment my insides protested and contracted threatening to eject the contents of my stomach and continue to do so until my breathing was cut off, one by one I felt as if my entire bodily functions were shutting down threatening to drag me back into the black abyss that were the shattered pieces of my soul.**

**'why, why is he coming back, does he want to finish me off or revel in the hell he has brought upon me' I screeched to no one in particular clawing at my skin trying to stop myself from going to deep into my darkness feeling that urge to harm again to escape to feel the pain of my own making, to gain the control of the pain I receive, it felt as though if I were the one deciding and making myself suffer then it denied them the pleasure of making me suffer because when they eventually caused me pain their satisfaction was taken away as I no longer made a sound and who wants a broken toy?**

**I was like a broken piano they could press the keys all they wanted but all my chords and strings had been snapped so they no longer heard the sweet notes they so desperately wished to hear.**

**I couldn't fathom what need they would have to return after such deceit and betrayal, my entire body was numb but my brain continued to torture me 'don't Bella I swear to you we are not leaving you, I will not let them near you please just rest darling this isn't good for you, your making yourself ill, where has my fighter gone access her, you are so much stronger than you know I wont push you to tell us but Bella there is so much more to your story than your letting on and if you don't want the others to know then they will leave' jasper spoke in a hushed voice 'no they cant they promised' I shrieked panicked choking as hysterical cries of anguish engulfed my body trying to find my breath I felt calm wash over me as Rosie curled up with my head in her lap 'hush now sweetie im here your going to be ok, take your time were never going away again not without you' rose soothed me stroking my hair and running her hand softly across my back as if straightening out the violent shakes of my body.**

**Rosalie POV:**

**Bella began to sleep and I believed that sleep was best at this moment I was sure this much strain on a healthy human was dangerous let alone a human who was extremely ill and under a lot of physical stress at this rate her heart would give out and shed die from the stress, the whole family gathered to discuss what could be done 'they are family to but we need to know the other pats to Bella's story, where is Charlie?, why has Jacob not helped her where the hell is he? Why was she alone on the cliff? Who hurt her? When? Why? Why was she in the woods alone' there was so much we didn't know and we had no clue If Bella was still in terrible danger.**

**Bella began to thrash around calling out to an unknown force 'NO, your lieing its not him, hes not gone, LET GO, PLEASE GOD NO' 'Bella wake up it's OK Bella im here' I begged as I shook her gently trying to bring her out of whatever nightmare had consumed her dreams.**

**'hes gone hes really gone, daddy' Bella whimpered 'where Bella?' I asked confused 'there was a robbery at the bank daddy was the first on sight they were armed back up was late and he couldnt wait any longer they killed him on the spot, hes gone and he isnt coming back' she sobbed brokenly 'when did this happen' I asked distraught on Bella's behalf, she really was alone before we came back '6 months ago' she said softly, wed been gone a year and Bella had lost her father all alone 'what about Jacob where is he why wasn't he there for u' at the mention of his name Bella streaked to the bathroom to throw up violently 'oh my goodness' I heard whispered from the door 'what is it Esmee' I questioned 'you of all people should understand her reaction to his name rose, it as Jacob' she breathed deeply as if she to had bile rising in her throat 'yes' Bella hiccuped from the bathroom.**

**Bella's POV:**

**'yes it was Jacob, it all happened so fast, Jacob had started acting so strange around me after you left it was like he had become someone completely different, he was so bitter that I was still hurting after you left he thought id just move on straight away, one night we were chilling at the res on the beach at la push and Jacob made a move I tried to push him off I begged him to stop but he pinned me down, he kept saying he knew I wanted it and I was just scared of my feelings, he said id been teasing him even before Edward was around, afterwards he just left me there I was covered in bruises and it hurt to move I had to walk home as he took my truck, I don't know what I did whenever ive seen him since he just sneer's at me and makes cruel jokes about getting what he wanted' I explained trying my best not to vomit again daring not meet their eyes so ashamed.**

**'dearest bella this is not your fault please do not believe that you are at fault for that monsters actions' Esmee soothed holding me tight against her as I felt like each word I spoke was being wiped away as if to clean my filth covered soul.**

**I suddenly heard a loud crash and turned to look out the window searching for the cause fear enveloping me in its evil grasp tightening in my chest threatening to stop my heart, I breathed a sigh of half relief and half sorrow as I watched Emmett destroy trees and rocks as jasper and even Carlisle joined in, I was worried we wouldn't have any trees left when I saw jasper fall to his knees I could hear the anguished screams that left his mouth im sure he thought I was still sleeping but to see the damage my words caused, how the truth was damaging those around me was to much to bare 'please let me go now Rosie I cant stay here hes never going to want to look at me or touch me again, I cant stay here with him hating me hes saved me so many times since the cliff but he doesn't have to help me any more' I begged trying my best to get down the stairs as fast as I can 'jaspers hurting because he didn't save you sooner Bella he still loves you hes angry at himself and wants to murder Jacob' **

'where are you going?' jasper called from the bottom of the stairs staring up at me a deep frown forming on his glorious face causing a deep line to appear between his brows, 'im going somewhere, anywhere im getting away from you before you push me away' I spoke quickly trying my best to dodge around him failing as his strong arms fold around my waist pulling me to an abrupt stop 'YOU are going nowhere' he emphasises as he pulls me against his chest as I struggle to pull away pulling against his arms trying desperately to open his fingers from their clutch having no luck, I finally realise my human weak strength is nothing compared to his vampire strength id only do myself harm if I tried to struggle any further, my ribs already protesting as I press them against his arms trying to free myself 'why you know the truth now what does it matter?' I enquired afraid of what I may hear I swore to myself if I heard the words I feel sorry for you or because I feel the need to protect you I would seriously off myself, I needed no ones pity and I didnt want them to waste their time with the pathetic likes of me.

'because I love you Bella I love you and I want you here with me I want our trip that we promised I want our cowboy boots in the man cave I want everything we talked about, you promised you'd be here more often and that you'd spend most of your time with me' jasper spoke forcefully his voice breaking ever so softly but I caught it he really did care about me so I agreed id behave and do what he asked of me.

I finally decided that I was ready to explain other details, the Cullen's being gone for a year had ended with me like this, I wasn't blaming them hell I didn't blame them I blamed Edward with his so called love for me and need to protect me turned out to be the complete opposite.

Jasper was being so supportive but I questioned if I was even worth it I got down to the details and told them how Jessica and Angela had turned against me and how mike had beat the crap out of me when I told Jessica the truth about how mike had only asked her to the prom because I said no and that id told him to go with her, apparently it was meant to be a secret.

All the details about how id gotten here and by the end they all looked sick to their stomachs which only became worse when a voice from behind them asked 'why does she look dead what's wrong with her?' Edward asked as I looked into his face the features reflected disgust and horror at my appearance and I snapped launching myself at him.

'YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS ALL OF IT I WANT YOU DEAD' I screamed as something hard hit my side and my vision began to blur the world spinning around me, my scattered thoughts collecting into five words What just happened to me? …...

_would like to say a very big thank you to my gorgeous and wonderful boyfriend for supporting me and helping me find the passion to write again and for proof reading this chapter when he really hates twilight, and for helping me in finding a new edge for this story xxxx you own my heart baby keep it safe_

**thank you for reading the updated chapter let me know what you thought and what you'd like to see happen I take your thoughts into account to help me decide if to follow through with my current plans I hope you like the new chapter ive already started working on the next**


	7. facing the facts

**Hey just informing that I AvengingAlice16 do not own anything and all rights go to Stephenie Meyer the only thing of which I own is the story line all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer thank you and on with the story.**

**thank you to everyone for reviews and favouriting this story i will continue to update it and add chapters there is so much more to come let me know what you think,**

**to natalielynn and kouga's older woman you tow have been with me for the start so this chapter is a dedication to you thank you for your support and love its so very appreciated your reviews bring a smile to my face and to all my other followers please go check out their fanfictions because they are both brilliant writers and extremely addictive reads xxx avengingalice16**

**Jasper POV:**

**Seeing Bella lunge for Edward made me both proud and terrified and the crunch that echoed around the room was enough to make even a vampire like me sick to the stomach, the moment it happened we knew that some part of Bella had been broken in the impact and I was pretty sure it was her ribs, all I could feel from Bella was fear and confusion until a split second later when my ears and mind were assaulted by the blood curdling shriek of pain that spilled from Bella's lips.**

**I rushed to Bella's side scooping her up and rushing her to Carlisle's spare room so he could fix her up 'it didn't puncture anything shel be fine il give her some morphine and let her rest but in her current state it will take time to heal' my father explained 'get out' I heard called from downstairs, I slowly snook down wondering what in the world was going on 'why would you attack Bella? Your supposed to be her friend' rose hollerd 'she was attacking my Edward and he's done nothing to deserve it' Alice growled back her hands clenched around Edwards shirt her pixie face scrunching up almost resembling a bulldog chewing on a wasp 'he's done a lot I know from being with Bella exactly what he did or has he not told you?' 'told me what' Edward sneered 'I think its time I told you my side of things' I sighed sitting in the armchair by Emmett's side 'from what Bella has told me when you left her in the woods Edward' Alice gasped staring at her Edward in shock 'yes Alice he left her in the woods to die the wolves found her after that and took her home I however had no clue what was going on with Bella as I was to consumed in my own pain after what you two did I was so broken finally after a year of suffering I was considering going back to find maria' 'jasper why' Esmee sobbed reaching out for me 'I know Esmee I know im so so sorry but I didn't that's when I came up on Bella at the cliff I was going to swim across I was shocked at her appearance at first I felt so guilty and I guess that's what made me bring her back here but now there's more to it im still sorry for what happened while we were gone especially considering I was never really gone I was here the whole time' I cried into my hands 'you were here the entire time and you didn't come and find me' Bella appeared in the doorway her face crumpled into sheer horror 'how could you do that to me you could have saved me' 'Bella love I told you when we left he was a monster' Edward spoke his smug smile set me off all I could see was red, grabbing hold to Edward throwing him across the room into Bella's favourite photo reminding myself to re frame that when I was finished here, I ripped Edward's arm clean away I must have looked like a savage.**

**It was Bella's touch that brought me out of it her kind eyes peering into mine as she placed her delicate hands on my face bringing me back to the here and now 'jasper remember who you are if you kill him your as bad as he is I do not blame you you know this but I wish you had come for me sooner but we can forget that in time he is not worth it' she whispered but I caught a glint in her hands and quicker than a flash my hands encased hers prying them open to find a lighter in her grasp 'no Bella think of what you just said to me he isn't worth it' I soothed my fingers pressing into her palms massaging them 'but he did this to me jasper I want him to pay' she collapsed to her knees deep sobs making her chest rattle.**

**'Im really sorry Bella I know you know about us and I never meant for it to happen' Alice began only to be cut off by a harsh comment from Rosalie' you, you know nothing of what has happened, you, the catalyst to the events is what you are the things you set in motion that I know you saw but did you notify us any of us? Did you once turn to any of us and tell us what state she was in, did you tell us she had lost her father, did you tell us about the alcohol and the cutting did you tell us anything no you let her suffer for your own sick gain, to protect your new found 'love' if you really had any love for this family or for your so called best friend you would have protected her from all of this but you forget Alice I heard you I know you care nothing for Bella 'she will die eventually' isn't that the words you spoke when you were seducing Edward' silence befell the room everyone looking at each other no one knowing where to put their faces.**

**Edwards POV:**

**' it wasn't like that jasper at all it just happened I do still love you Bella I just love alice more, she can offer me so much and she is so different to you her beauty her grace, I never have to fear for her, you have to know being with you is exhausting?' I spoke slowly hoping shed understand how human she was, I chuckled to myself as her face fell as she stepped away from jasper 'your right' she whispered bowing her head as strands of tangled hair fell into her face shielding the right side of her face from me but it was clear to smell the salt of the tears that trickled down her hollow cheek, a thought came to me and I found myself feeling cruel as my inner self compared her to a corpse.**

**'Bella' jasper called as she backed away up to the stairs using the banister for assistance ' I wish to be alone' she called to the family racing away as if her life depended on it.**

**I felt a little bad for Bella of course but she was so emotional and so human that she would get over it eventually, humans were so fickle changing their mind every other day or sometimes more than twenty times in one day, I found it humorous to watch them they were such selfish and demeaning creatures, always grovelling or making deals or begging or even stealing, everything for their gain, Bella only wanted my family to make her a vampire but if it had anything to do with me that would never happen.**

**Bella's POV: **

**I wanted so badly to make him pay and alice to I hadnt thought before how she must have seen everything, for a year she must have been sat laughing and betting on how long id last, they both were and to think that I believed I could really be part of this family, they were all here through guilt and to relish in my pain none of them cared expect jasper, who was i kidding how could he care for me id fooled myself into believing we could be heading somewhere, all he saw is a project to help himself.**

**I decided it was time to leave I wasnt sure where I would go but I threw everything I had at jaspers bar the dresses and began to throw them into a case, it wasn't until I found myself packing shoes that I came across the cowboy boots he had bought for me right back when he first found me that I decided texas was my ultimate destination and I was going to tell jasper where I was heading but in our own special way.**

**I wrote a note on the paper he had bought for me when id told him I wanted to be a writer it had been so crisp and clean but had smudges where the incident with the inkwell had occurred, jasper had resorted to ballpoint pens after that realising I have no art for the old fashioned ways, he thought it would inspire me, well now it had I unlocked the second draw down and took out the inkwell and quill scrawling out a beautiful note:**

**dearest jasper**

**I have decided that staying here now is impossible it is time for me to take that vacation we spoke about where the horses run free and wild, where the heat is unbearable and the ground crumbles beneath my beautiful boots, I want to try and take time away to clear my head, staying here im sure by the end of the month I will have taken my own life and I don't want to bother you any more and waste your time, I no longer believe you are taking care of me for anything other than guilt and that's ok because I would pity me to, but know this if you choose to follow me, if your hear is truly in the right place and you care for me as my heart tells me you do, show this note to no one and come join me im sure you know where im going by now.**

**I love you very much jasper you have become my saviour **

**thank you for everything**

**Isabella hale**

I rolled up the note and tyed it with a black ribbon and hid it in the mouth of the bear on he bedroom floor, using the bed sheets to lower my case in the back yard I disappear to the stairs walking down trying my best not to give anything away, I walked to jasper wrapping my arms around his waist making sure to say a very loud apology whispering in his ear 'the answer you seek will come from the bears mouth' I leaned back searching in his eyes for my answer as he smiled quickly then replaced his façade, 'im going outside for a while for some air please respect my privacy' I spoke knowing all could hear me hurrying to collect my bags and choosing jaspers car as the engines hush would serve me well in my task, I got far enough to trust that I wasn't being followed when I received a tell-tale text 'Bella my darling, texa's it is, I promise you a wild adventure, my heart is yours I will be with you as soon as I can you'll be met at the border by a friend you'll know him when you see him I promise you that' I smiled to myself and drove a little faster, it was the start of a new adventure and I was so excited.

I prayed things get better from here on out but then my thoughts began to go darker 'Bella you stupid girl how could it ever get better who could ever love you, your a disgrace you'll fail they'll leave you he's gonna beat you like the bitch you are' my inner self spat laughing manically.

Jasper POV:

I ran to mind and Bella's room packing everything I could when I heard them talking 'our plan is going to be in motion Alice you don't have to worry my love she's going to suffer beyond belief just because she didn't kill herself doesn't mean she wont its just a matter of time, the ticking of the clock marks her death you'll see' Edward soothed Alice 'watch her' I whispered to Emmett by the window something just isnt right I could feel it.

Unknown POV:

it was time that bitch was going to pay I wasn't finished with her and now I had the power to do it it was just a matter of when and where but I was surer than ever that it was time' Bella swan would suffer at my hand and it would be glorious and bloody and I would revel in her screams and delight in her death...

I hope you enjoyed this chapter I wasnt so sure so please let me know what you thought, I will update again next week I look forward to hearing from you all, thank you to everyone for everything love always xxx AvengingAlice16


	8. 8 The reason

**Hey just informing that I AvengingAlice16 do not own anything and all rights go to Stephenie Meyer the only thing of which I own is the story line all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer thank you and on with the story.**

**Just a small note to all my followers and supporters i have a huge apology to make i promised to update every week but unfortunately that didnt happen, i know i sound like i make alot of excuses but believe me when i say nothing means more to me than your enjoyment of my story, i have been in and out of hospital after i was found to have to much fluid on my brain and have been going through scans and tests to find out what caused it and i get the results on march 4th so please bare with me i promise i will update as much as i can as if im honest i lost my creative drive for this but after last night sitting down and writing a four page chapter in my notebook i realised all i wanted was to please you guys, so please forgive me and enjoy the latest chapter xxxx all my love AvengingAlice16**

Chapter 8 The Reason

Bellas POV:

I tightend my hands around the steering wheel my knuckles white, flexing my fingers breathing out i found myself shooting a glance at the rearview mirror feeling paranoid and uneasy, something in my gut was screaming the air held danger and something was very very wrong.

i had yet to see a single vehicle on the road and it made the long winding roads feel eerie, at least i could pick up the speed and clear the distance from forks to texas in much quicker speed.

My skin began to chill through to my bones seeping into my very core until i felt frozen with fear, my grip on the steering wheel tightening to a painful grasp in an effort to steel myself grimacing when my knuckles popped, it was surreal the undenyable terror that had snook up and consumed me without a visable reason, Every fight i put up to ignore the fear were squashed by my eyes catching a shadow here, a flicker there, but i could have sworn i saw eyes watching me from the emptyness of the forest.

Putting the irrational dread down to the fact stars has begun to blanket the sky in all its glittering beauty it brought the concern for my own safety to the forefront of my mind, it was hard enough to drive in daylight without clipping a deer, how i was meant to get through the drive without harming myself or some poor creature i hadnt a clue.

Some time later i found my foot pushing the pedal down hard all my emotions had gotten the better of me, That was when i saw him smack in the middle of my path i turned the wheel as sharp as i could in a bid to miss him and avoid the collision best i could but missing him was the least of my worries and just as bad as my fate if i had hit him as the last thing i saw was the trunk of great oak tree ahead of me.

I awoke to being yanked from the wreckage of twisted metal that was my car, somebody was hssing curse words and vulgar things in my ear my name along with hateful comments, i fought my body willing it to move but it denyed me any response at all, i grit my teeth knowing i had to look up although only to confirm what my currently liquified inside had clearly already known.

My gaze found him instantly the reason for my nightmares and the reason every fiber of my being had been on such high alert, my body had read the danger before it even knew it was here, My sanity momentarily kicked in confirming what id felt the whole way, i had been followed.

The adrenalin in my body suddenly took over as i kicked out at Jacob my fight or flight response trying to do both i managed to free myself twisting to face him steadying myself, faking the bravery i so desperately needed when truely behind the mask i suddenly all at once felt like a child again quivering beneath jacobs cruel smile, flashbacks taking over my vision my whole body shaking from a mixture of the bitter cold night and the fear of what was to come of me.

Jacobs POV:

I watched her wild eyes desperately dart from me to the surrounding areas looking for an escape no doubt or some form of help or maybe even a weapon but she hadnt bothered at all because unbeknown to her i had already taken care of that, i had picked my location well and with a few rightly timed diversion signs she was alone in the middle of nowhere with no one but her and myself to hear her agonised screams, this would truely be a night to remember.

'Bella' i grinned as she visably shrank at the sound of her name dripping of the end of my tongue, yes i had doen it i could smell the fear radiating from her feeble body, the plan couldnt fail but i had time id made sure of that, i wanted to relish in her pain i couldnt go to fast i had take this slow and make sure to draw it out as long as i could otherwise it would be over much to soon and all my planning and hard work would go to waste, i wanted to be satisfied with a job well done.

'Have you missed me my pigeon, i sure have missed you' i sniggerd cooing in her ear, watching her convulse and throw u only spurred me on more 'Well thats not a welcome greeting for me now is it' I snaked my hand around her wrist applying just enough pressure and pulling quickly a satisfyingly loud crack erupted and her dainty wrist instantly began to balloon but to my dismay she made no noise the only recognitiong of ain to be found were the tears free falling rom her eyes and the droplet of blood that glided down from her lip 'oh dear bella if you wanted to bleed all you need do is askremember?' I chuckled darkly taking the blade from my back pocket beaming as the glow of moonlight illuminated the blades edge giving the whole situation the air of a classic horror film.

Locking my eyes with bella she gasped and took off running her human legs pounding the floor, desperation colouring her breath into ragged gasps 'oh bella you know the chase is my favourite part and you know you wont win' i jogged next to her keeping up with ease taunting her with memorys of how many times shed tryed to run and how she will never be free of me, how i owned her body and soul 'do you remember the first time bella, charlie and billy had gone fishing for the weeked, you came to la push to 'help' me with the rabbit, it barely took seconds to tape your mouth shut, i was so sick of hearing no all the time i knew deep down you were asking for it all i had to do was force you to see it my way, i remember after how much your body shook how you collapsed, man i must have been so good' 'you were disgusting i was shaking in fear and pain you broke me jacob you destroyed any feelings i had for you, if you truely cared for me you never would have layed a hand on me' she wailed tears flooding her hollow face 'oh bella who are you kidding the last few times you barely fought me' 'what was the point every time i fought back you would just break something else, as soon as charlie was gone you had nothing but the pain over me but i the drugs fazed that out, i couldnt escape physicaly so at least i could escape mentally' bella whisperd defeatedly.

I dragged the blade across her skin over her collar bone, again over her hip bone and deeper across her thigh, her piercing screams echoed in the night air as beadlets of blood began the river of red that ran from her ivory skin.

'Scream louder, like you did that night i broke your ribs and ripped your skin on your back open, i want to hear you beg' 'go to hell' she spat headbutting me square in the nose blood exploding over my black tshirt giving it a wet sheen 'now youl pay for that bitch' i spluttered spitting blood from my mouth as she scrambled to get away, fisting my hand in her hair i pulled her head to meet my knee as i smashed her face against it with a sickening crunch, she still didnt give up trying to bite and claw at me after how many times id beat her down where had this sudden fight come from?

As i threw her to the floor raining the blows to her chest and head as she gasped for air choking on her own blood i hadnt realised i had left myself open to an outside attack.

Bellas POV:

'Jacob STOP' the voice roared 'get off her its over we heard everything jacob you have no where to go' sam spoke in an authorative tone and jacobs blows ceased and an almighty ruckus sounded, the air was filled with growls, howling and the sound of strong jaws snapping and a sickening shredding sound, i turned my head in time to see sams gigantic black wolf form lunge for jacob finding a grasp onto jacobs throat and with a swift hard jerk of his head ripped jacobs throat clean away, through the shock horror and relief i hadnt noticed the stranger sat next to me tending to my open wounds, who was this strange vampire and why was she tending my wounds when she had red eyes and why was no one stopping her?

'who are you' i wheezed puzzled trying to rack my brains for some rational answer 'im charlotte and this is peter hes jaspers brother for all intents and purposes' she soothed stroking my face calmingly 'oh you must be the friends that were waiting for me, im sorry im going to be late' i muttered dazed i succumed to the abyss once more.

**This is my new chapter please give me a review and let me know what you think did you love it, hate it think i should change it your opinions mean alot, im so sorry its short i will try and write a longer chapter for the next one all the best AvengingAlice16**


End file.
